1000 Glances
by Pixieblade
Summary: Gojyo has a line for everything.


Title: **1000 Glances**

Series: Saiyuki

Rating: oh definitely M, hehe

AN: The porn bunnies came and dragged me off to their closet and beat me with vines and whips and I liked it suffered quietly for my art….oh, yeah, they made me write this too. :3

The night was too hot. Too fucking hot for anything, thinking, moving, sleeping, hell, even breathing took too much effort. Laying across the porch, Gojyo scratched lazily across his stomach, the slight movement bunching his white wife-beater around his navel. He'd attempted a hot shower, fucking snotty princess of a priest was full of shit, it did _not_ make the heat more bearable, only made his skin steam and his clothes stick to him in uncomfortable places, sweat pooling in the cavities behind his knees, elbows and the small of his back.

A light clinking to his left caught his attention.

"Beer?" The brown bottle was already sweating, but he took it gratefully, casting a soft smile over at his room mate.

"Thanks man." Gojyo appreciatively slipped the cool glass across his forehead before running the rim over his lips, eyes sliding closed as the cool, foamy liquid trickled down his throat, the biting acidity cutting through the heat for the briefest of moments.

Hakkai watched as the amber liquid was drained from the bottle, he always wondered at how Gojyo could down an entire bottle in one long sip. Though he could out drink any of them without a second thought, he was never a big fan of alcohol. If he was going to drink, he preferred a nice hot sake, though it wasn't really that pleasing on nights as balmy as this.

"You're thinking again." Gojyo's comment sounded accusatory in the damp heat.

"Ah…no, not really, just thinking about the difference between beer and sake."

"That's not like you."

"What, thinking?"

"Nah, you do enough of that for ten people." Gojyo waved away the fake pained look and leaned back, his crimson hair twisted up in a rough bun on the back of his neck. Sweat dampened the edge as he swiped at it annoyed.

"I meant about stupid shit. Normally you're thinking way too much about other stuff when you have that look."

"And what look is that?" Hakkai leaned in and blew softly across the edge of the damp hair, Gojyo hissing lightly as he glanced back at the green-eyed man.

"Look number 53."

Hakkai coughed on his tea. "Excuse me?" he sputtered.

"Look number 53: the I'm remembering shit that doesn't matter and going to be depressed for the next week but I'll suffer through and not tell anyone because I'm a masochistic bastard that desperately wants someone to call me on it, but can't say anything, even though I really, really want to."

Hakkai just stared at the hanyou with wide eyes as he said the line smoothly, no pause for thought or inflection, just like he was reading the paper. Hakkai lowered his eyes, thinking.

"Great, now you're doing number 22."

"Eh?"

"Number 22's when you get that stupid I'm seriously thinking I should have just drunk poison instead of trying a knife look. I really hate that one by the way."

"Exactly how many of these looks have you labeled, Gojyo?" his voice was soft, not angry or scared, just fascinated that someone had actually thought long enough to give name to all his supposed looks.

"999 so far." Gojyo smiled impishly at the healer's shocked face.

"9..999?"

"Yep, that one there, that was number 3, the I can't believe someone just said something so blatantly fucked up look. That one's named for Sanzo." Pushing himself up onto his hands and knees he slowly inched closer to the youkai.

"Why…Why Sanzo?" Hakkai was leaning back now, tea long forgotten in the heat and odd conversation, Gojyo steadily closing the distance between them.

"Ah, first time I saw that one was when you were trying to teach the monkey math and Sanzo about bit his tongue off trying not to laugh. It was pretty funny actually."

"Number 3, what's number 1 then?" Their faces were so close Hakkai could feel every puff of breath Gojyo expelled dance across his skin.

"Unh-unh."

"Gojyo?"

"Number 1's for me to know, no one else."

"I can't know my own looks?"

"Only saw it once, quite frankly, I don't ever want to see it again, so yeah, sorry pal, no can do." Gojyo leaned in farther and licked a hot tingling line up Hakkai's collar bone to his ear.

Hakkai trembled, he wasn't sure what to make of this exchange; the whole thing had his brain fuzzy.

"Hey, Hakkai?"

Hakkai licked his lips before attempting to speak, his eyes never left the still moist lips of his friend.

"Y..Yes, Gojyo."

"I think, I wanna try and find number 1000. You ok with that?" Gojyo was pressing in closer then, breathing hotly across that line on his neck, the air turning the mark icy cold.

"How do you plan on finding it?" his voice sounded steady in his ears, sure it did, wishful thinking and sharp comebacks weren't going to get him out of this one, it was just to hot for him to think clearly.

Gojyo slid in as close as possible without actually touching the brown-haired man.

Whispering seductively into his ear he murmured, "I plan on fucking you into the floor boards right here, with no one watching but the moon and stars; that's how."

And with that he bit down on Hakkai's earlobe, lightly sucking the sensitive flesh into his mouth before rolling it around his tongue. Hakkai strangle-gasped something that sounded like his name but he wasn't sure.

"Go…Gojyo, why?" Gojyo frowned around the earlobe. Hakkai had his hands up, pushing against the red half-breed's shoulders in a semi-committed way, trying, but not-really wanting to force the other's head away from him.

Sitting back on his heels Gojyo sighed and ran a hair through his bangs, the dampness making them stick out in gravity defying arcs.

"Because I'm tired of seeing everything other than what's important reflected in your eyes."

"What…what's not being reflected, Gojyo?" Hakkai was on his hands and knees then, leaning in closer, trying to stare the answer out of his brain.

"That you're alive. That you're worth having people love you, care about you. You're not dead and yeah, you're a bit damaged, but who isn't man? I sure as hell ain't. We all have baggage, 'Kai, but for once I'd like to not see it so fucking obvious when you look at us."

Hakkai just sat there frozen to the spot. He could feel the sweat running down his arms, clinging to his skin in a sickening way, but he didn't care. He was too transfixed by the glare that bordered on possessive staring back at him, unflinching in its blazing glory.

Hakkai's mouth made a little 'oh' shape, though no sound passed his lips. His eyes went wide, then soft and Gojyo laughed.

"Numbers 29 and 76."

Hakkai smiled then, that blindingly brilliant smile that made Gojyo's heart clench and slipped in between his legs, magically appearing in front of Gojyo's nose and then they were feeding off of each other, lips, tongues, mouths, fingers, hands, everything and everywhere. The summer night had nothing on their heat.

Fingers slid beneath fabric, slipped, pushed, tore, only to finally fling the discarded material into the night, until there was nothing but rolling skin and sweat between them. And then there wasn't even that. Legs parted, sticky liquid slipped over heated skin and rubbed down tightened flesh; there was pain, yes, but oh so much pleasure.

Hakkai gasped as Gojyo pressed him hard from above, the small nails holding the floorboards down pressing into his back like tiny ice cubes, seemingly melting as their bodies strained and twisted, remolded itself to the other and then all you could hear were their soft breaths and heady moans and the chirping of cicadas in the night.

As light and fire and heat rose between them, cresting and breaking across their skin Gojyo leaned in and murmured against the small of his neck, "See, I found number 1000."

Hakkai smiled, "So what's that one say?"

"That I'm too damn good and you're fucking unbelievable."

"I don't know if you can count that one."

Gojyo levered himself up and looked searchingly into Hakkai's glowing emerald eyes, "Why's that, 'Kai?"

Hakkai laced a finger in his damp hair, lightly curling in around the digit before dragging it to his lips and kissing the silken strands, "Because, it sounds like that look is a bit bi-polar to me. How about this one instead?"

Lowering his head he looked up through lidded eyes and slowly ran his tongue across his teeth, smiling as Gojyo sucked in a quick breath and breathed out, "Well, _hell_, that one's just hungry, 'Kai."

A low, feral sound bubbled up from the back of Hakkai's throat as he flipped the surprised hanyou onto his back and spent the rest of the evening making the red-head scream his name over and over as he showed him just how hungry he was.

Fin.


End file.
